My hero
by Storybrooke
Summary: "No me molesta que me levantes para matar arañas Annabeth, sabes que puedes levantarme siempre que me necesites." "Lo sé sesos de alga, te amo."-Pequeño momento entre Annabeth y Percy.


**Bueno, es Percabeth people, nadie puede decir que no son perfectos. Esta idea venían rondándome y bueno, aquí está. **

* * *

**My hero.**

* * *

"Ahhh! Percy!" Annabeth gritó con fuerza. La semidiosa rubia corrió y saltó a la cama. El grito de Annabeth hizo que Percy se levantara de golpe. Se sentía desubicado pero su instinto actuó por él. Su mano instintivamente se deslió al bolsillo de su pijama sacando a Contracorriente y se puso de pie en un brinco. Todo en cuestión de tres segundos. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación buscando el motivo del grito de Annabeth, su mirada cayó en ella buscando indicios de herida.

Annabeth estaba temblando y tenía las manos en su rostro. Percy caminó por la habitación con sumo cuidado, preparado para acabar con cualquier monstruo pero no había absolutamente nada. Frunció el ceño. El lugar estaba oscuro pero el ligero resplandor que salía de su espada hacía que pudiera ver. ¿Qué clase de monstruo asustaría así a Annabeth? Se acercó a ella, Contracorriente volvió a ser un esfero.

"Annabeth, ¿qué sucedió?" dijo suavemente. Tomó las manos de la rubia y las despegó de su rostro. Sus ojos grises brillaban con miedo, "vamos, dime, ¿qué viste?" preguntó con dulzura. Desde que habían salido del Tártaro ambos tenían pesadillas, Annabeth a veces se levantaba gritando pero nunca se levantaba de la cama. Siempre se aferraba a él y ambos trataban de conciliar el sueño juntos.

"Ahí Percy," susurró señalando algo con su barbilla. Percy frunció el ceño nuevamente.

"¿Ahí qué cosa?"

"En el gabinete de la ropa," susurró aún más suave. Percy apretó su mano y le dio un suave beso en la frente. Se puso en pie y caminó hasta el gabinete. Lo abrió con precaución y sonrió divertido. Esa clase de monstruos eran los únicos que asustaban a _su_ Annabeth.

"¿Ha sido esto lo que te ha asustado?" preguntó divertido sabiendo cuál iba a ser su respuesta. Giró su cabeza y Annabeth lo fulminó con la mirada. _Se ve adorable y absolutamente preciosa_, pensó. Su cabello rubio estaba alborotado, sus ojos de aquel gris tormentoso brillaban y sus labios estaban curvados, bien podía ser una mueca o una sonrisa.

"No te rías Perseus," farfulló.

"No me estoy riendo Chase," dijo sin molestarse en ocultar su diversión. Percy tomó una botella de agua vacía que estaba en el piso, probablemente Annabeth la había tumbado cuando corrió. El de ojos verdes metió las tres pequeñas arañas en la botella, se acercó a la ventana, la abrió y las tiró a la vegetación.

"Como puedes agarrar esos animales infernales," Percy rio y se acercó a ella, "no me toques con esas manos sucias," Percy levantó las manos en señal de rendición sin perder la sonrisa.

"Estas eran pequeñas," Annabeth suspiró.

"Siento haberte levantado," susurró arrepentida. Percy se encogió de hombros, se levantó y entró al baño de la habitación, lavó sus manos y regresó.

"Están limpias, ahora puedo tocarte," Percy trepó a la cama y se acostó a su lado. Rápidamente Annabeth enrolló sus brazos a su alrededor acurrucándose a él. Percy se sentía como en casa cada vez que Annabeth hacía aquello.

"Has sido el héroe de la noche," musitó Annabeth cerrando los ojos y bostezando.

"Dime cuando no soy el héroe," respondió arrogante pero con un deje de diversión. Annabeth golpeó su barriga juguetonamente haciéndolos reír.

"Aun no entiendo, te has enfrentado a monstruos toda tu vida, has luchado con titanes y diosas mega poderosas, has casi muerto mil veces y te aterran pequeños animalitos," Percy sabía el motivo, pero no iba a desaprovechar el momento de molestar a Annabeth.

"Cierra la boca sesos de alga," musitó mordazmente pero sus palabras estaban cargadas de sueño. Percy rio.

"No me molesta que me levantes para matar arañas Annabeth, sabes que puedes levantarme siempre que me necesites," Percy jugaba con los cabellos de Annabeth haciéndola sentir aún más somnolienta.

"Lo sé sesos de alga, te amo," masculló antes de quedar dormida. Percy suspiró sintiendo su corazón inflarse.

"También yo chica sabia, también yo."

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Σοφία.**


End file.
